The present invention relates to oral liquids dispensers and more particularly to an oral liquids dispenser for animals and humans, particularly for animals or humans showing reluctance to oral liquids supply, because it allows the liquid supply both to animals and humans in a very efficient way, even against their will.
A variety of liquids dispensing devices, such as spoons, droppers, probes, straws, glasses are known in the prior art, but all of them are useful only when individuals who are going to be supplied with liquids do not offer resistance to the supplying thereof, and definitely, those conventional devices are not suitable to animals since, particularly with straws, the liquid has to be sucked, and also, the use of such devices requires the full will of the receiver.
With respect to the probes, these are hardly accepted by the receivers of the liquids because of the nuisances caused thereby, and with respect to the droppers, when the liquid is supplied by force it is usually rejected by the receiver since it can cause a cough reaction by the force employed to introduce it into the mouth.
With respect to the spoons and glasses, it is definitely difficult for animals to use them, and as abovesaid, humans must be willing to drink the liquid in order for them to use said devices.